User blog:Captain Lanius/IDPD stories
Stories of the InterDimensional Police Department or IDPD This was my first mission of stopping a mutant reach a point where it/she/he could come to our dimension and go to another. I usually only was deployed for missions where the mutant was accidentally going through portals to other dimensions. It may not sound so bad, but the problem is that the mutant has to kill everyone in the dimension to do it. That was a problem for us, for we were in a dimension that was not affected by the apocalypse, and we wanted to keep it that way. Guarding our dimension would not work, for the mutants could portal in from anywhere, like places where there were no guards, and when they did they would cause havoc and many deaths before our forces could overpower it/she/he. If that kept happening, our dimension would become a forgotten hunk. To keep this from happening, our elected president formed the IDPD to attack and kill any mutants that had the firepower and the survivability as well as the distance made to reach their dimension and cause our us death. We sadly can't do anything else to stop mutants from coming, for portals can take them anywhere, even without the mutants influence. We also can't make peace with them for mutants that got far enough to be a threat only care about moving from dimension to dimension and getting to the throne that caused this all, and therefore they WILL kill everything and everyone in our dimension to get to the next one. There were mutants that didn't want to get to the throne, and we let them alone, but if a mutant was planning to somehow kill everyone in his dimension for his own purposes, we had to deploy and kill it/her/him. This was because if the mutant killed everyone except for it/her/him self, a portal would open. Those mutants were the easiest to kill for they only had the tech that that dimension had. Lately though, there were more and more mutants that were deliberately trying to get from dimension to dimension. These mutants acquired tech that was much more advanced than before from each dimension they went through, and therefore were a pretty big threat to us. This new threat triggered more people to come and be IDPD, and so here I am, Grunt Carolin Mesa on a mission. When I got my gear and started to get into the IDTT, (InterDimensional Troop Transporter) I started to look at the squad I was going with. There were going to be three IDTT transports going through to the mutant, with 2 for each transport. The squad itself was consisted of one inspector, 2 shielders, and three grunts including me. Then I started to look at the enemy mutant, it was a person mutated into a humanoid crystal. The crystal, command center said, was known to have more health than normal. That was a problem, for that meant we had to put more gauss bullets into it, but otherwise she didn't look too bad. The real problem was her weaponry. She had an assault rifle and a screwdriver, the screwdriver wasn't a real threat except that she could destroy one or two of the rapid fire shots that we shoot, but the assault rifle could deal up to 9 damage, two bursts from that can kill her for grunts and inspectors only had armor that could withstand 10 damage in exchange for other defensive capabilities and firepower. Nevertheless, she was confident that she could dodge the bullets well with her duck and roll capabilities from her armor as well as her normal dodging. They were going to be transported in to an area where there was little resistance from other mutants, but I have to be careful, for other mutant shots that were aimed for the crystal could hit me, which just added more things to dodge to my list. Before I knew it, I was being transported. The squad landed in a scrapyard, and the moment she got there, three red, primitive bullet brushed past her. She was surprised at the danger, but then she looked at the place the bullets were shot at, the squad already were shooting at the crystal and the crystal was shooting back. The other two grunts were already dead in spite of their capability of rolling, as well as a shielder from well timed shots. The crystal was a excellent marksman, but that didn't scare Carolin, so she ran out and fired a whole clip at the crystal, the inspector did as well with her gauss slugger. She was sure all of the shots were going to hit their mark, no matter how the crystal dodged. Then, something unfair happened, the crystal made a wall of crystal around herself, reflecting all the bullets. Carolin barely dodged all of the shots with her roll. The inspector was not so lucky, she curved most of the shots with her telekinesis, but after that the crystal shot at her, and they all hit, killing her outright. In a few moments, her squad was reduced to a shielder and herself. Where was that shielder anyway? Then she saw him, he seemed to be planning a sneak attack. She hoped she could get out of this alive, which seemed more likely for the mutants that were native to this area were all dead, which made some elbow room for her dodging. Which was a very nice bonus, she forgot about the crystal though, and was punished severely by three bullets that was shot from the crystal. Her armor was almost broken, down to one hit point, one more shot would finish her. The crystal then saw the shielder and shot a burst at him, the shielder deflected the shots. She knew that the shielder had a lot of defense from his armor, she hoped it was enough. The pattern of the crystal shooing and the shielder deflecting went on. But then an event happened which made Carolin lose hope, the crystal attacked the shielder when he was shielding with her screwdriver and forced him out of the shield while doing some damage. After that, the crystal finished him with five bursts. The crystal took some damage though, and now had 4 health. But now the crystal was rounding the corner to her, she thought this was the end. But she was not going down without a fight, she stepped out and shot the crystal who already was damaged, and killed him, with two bullets in his body. One of the bullets brushed her shoulder, which almost killed her. But she had lived. Oh. My. God. I am alive. I really didn't expect to have shot with the aim of a sniper, or to have dodged all those bullets like a fish. I should have been killed from that last bullet there. Well, all that doesn't matter now, for I am alive and have killed a mutant that killed the rest of my squad. A portal appeared after a few seconds and retrieved me from the battle. I got a promotion to inspector, a higher rank with the power to pull mutants toward me and shoot them with my high-power gauss slugger which will Insta-kill them. This is the story of Carolin Mesa, who was a grunt What the player was thinking: What! I died! What the **** stupid IDPD they need to be nerfed cuz that stupid IDPD shot me and then ran back into cover, and what is it with that shielder spamming shield WTF that was a run with great mutations. **** this game it is a waste of money. Category:Blog posts